Her Tragedy is Not a Sin
by watcher-ofthe-sky
Summary: Erza Scarlet was in love with two people at the same time. And she hates herself every day for this. Kagerza. Mentioned Jerza.


**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Erza, wait." Kagura panted. She supported herself on her knees, palms pressing as she intake sharp quick breaths.

Erza stopped; her stance guarded, fists clenching as she trembled.

"Look at me, please."

Erza refused to comply.

"I didn't mean to say all that; didn't know you were there."

"It... It can't happen." Erza quivered.

"I know," Kagura said as she smiled bitterly. "And I never expected it to."

She walked toward the older mage, her back was against her. She lifted her hand to press her shoulder, but then hesitantly recoiled thinking better.

Had it known that the Requip mage was behind her when she was talking to Millianna, she would have never said anything.

"I love her," She told her. "I don't know how or when I fell, but when I think about her, it feels that the world takes a new turn. We are different and yet so similar. She is fierce and strong, but her eyes," Kagura paused to take a breath. "They are the kindest I have ever seen. The way that she carries her pain with all the light in her, it's hard not to fall. She–"

Someone behind her gasped. Footsteps rustling. She turned and saw Erza standing, eyes glinting with brimming tears.

Kagura gulped. She has ruined everything.

 _What will Erza think about me? She... She loves Jellal. I have made things awkward between us._ _  
_  
"Er-Erza?" Her voice was caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say.

The scarlet-haired mage took a step back and ran away.  
 _  
_ _You-You made her cry, Kagura. It was all your fault. You cannot keep your emotions in check. Now she won't ever look at you._ _  
_  
Her guts coiled, and she felt as if someone has punched her. The thought of losing Erza forever... It stung her more than the fact that she loved someone else.

 _I have to get her._

* * *

 _"I love her."_

When Erza Scarlet heard those words, her breath halted. She felt unfathomable emotions bubbling inside of her.

Maybe, a tinge of happiness.

What else do you expect when the person whom you love, loves you back?

She felt her heart flutter, let her skin seep the fact that the girl in front of her felt the same what she feels.

 _Until_

Until her mind flashes azure blue hair and a red tattoo trailing on the skin.  
Until she remembers a husky voice calling her name.

Until reality spits on her the image of a man whom she loves with every fibre of her being. She feels jagged edges of her soul slicing her heart. Bones crumbling down.

Erza Scarlet was in love with two people at the same time.

And she hates herself every day for this.

It doesn't matter how it began, it just did. It had nothing to with her and Jellal. She loves him with everything she has and always will. But when she met Kagura, something opened in her. The same electricity that runs down between her and him now was sparking whenever she looked at her.

Love that started in a feeling now could bring demise. But being in love with Kagura didn't mean she loved Jellal any less. She felt that she crossed lines of infidelity. She decides to brush off her feelings, ignore them.

But when she heard the honest confession, her entire existence shattered to pieces. All the hate she tried to bury, flooded open in waves.

Therefore, she ran away. From all the fragments that pricked her.

* * *

"I-I am sorry, Erza," Kagura said, her voice choking.

The Requip mage wiped her tears and turned back in an instant, coming face to face with the swordswoman. Her blurry vision saw the other's eyes stinging with tears.

"Why..." Erza took a shuddered breath before beginning again. "Why are you apologising? It's nothing to be sorry about. I-I should be the one to apologise. I'm sorry that I ran away like this."

Kagura just blinked at her. Trying hard not to shed the tears.

"I know you love Jellal. I swear that I never meant to act upon my emotions. It's just how I feel about you. I... I couldn't help but fall hopelessly in love with you."

Erza looked down and clenched her fist, reminding herself not to break apart.

 _Don't you dare tell her how you feel. It's for the best._

Kagura gave her a watery smile and extended her hand, "I hope that we can remain friends at least."

She hoped that she hadn't ruined things between them to a point that they can't be around each without making things awkward.

Erza slowly took her hand, unable to meet her gaze.

"I think I should get back to the guild. The master is not there," Kagura said.

Erza nodded and headed to the opposite direction.

As Kagura dragged herself, she couldn't help but think about Erza crying. She hadn't thought that her confession would hurt her this much. But then again, maybe she had just weighed Erza with the guilt.

Her bones felt heavy, emotions hefting her down. She slumped on the ground, cocking back her head and let out a heavy sigh and sobbed.

Suddenly she felt a weight against her back. Armour pressing against her.

Erza thudded her head softly against Kagura's.

Both women sat against each other, backs pressing together, heads colliding, tears glistening their cheeks.

In all this silence burning around her, Erza cursed herself for hurting the people she loved the most. She loathed herself for bringing down this tragedy on Kagura, for her unfaithfulness towards Jellal.

But what no one told Erza Scarlet is that hearts don't necessarily need to have boundaries, that there can be room for more love to bloom in a person. That it is fine to be vulnerable and have the emotional openness for accepting love.

That her tragedy isn't a sin

* * *

 **A/N: Do review what you think about it.**


End file.
